How Do We Get So Mean
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: RPF, Weight, Rimming, Bareback

**How Do We Get So Mean**

Darren's eyes darted over his naked body in the full length mirror, taking in his soft rounded belly, touching thighs, and thickened ass. He wasn't even aware that he had gained so much weight until moments ago when he came across a picture of himself looking less the svelte on Tumblr. He also didn't know how mean his fans could be. Did they not know what show he was on? GLEE was meant to promote acceptance of everyone no matter what the general public may think is 'wrong' with them, but his fans either didn't know that or they just didn't care.

Darren groaned at his reflection, turning to the side and rubbing his hands over his belly, down between his thighs and over his ass. His eyes tear up when he notices that it all jiggles and not just his belly but his thighs and ass as well.

"Starting without me?"

The voice startles Darren and he snaps his head around to see Chris standing in the doorway to the bathroom, naked with steam pillowing out around him. Chris' body is as close to perfect as any mortal man can get. His chest, stomach and thighs are toned and muscular. His ass is tight and doesn't jiggle when he walks and his arms, Darren loves Chris' arms. They're strong and can support Darren when Chris takes him against a wall. God, Darren loves those arms.

"I'm not really feeling up to it," Darren lies, bending to pick up his boxers on the floor and trying to hide his erection.

"You're kidding, right? You know you're standing in front of a mirror and I can see everything. I saw you getting hard, Darren," Chris says.

Darren sits on the edge of the bed and scrubs his hands over his face. Chris has to see it. He has to see the bulge of belly that pushes forward when Darren sits. He has to hear the way his thighs rub together when he walks or the way his ass jiggles.

"Darren?" Chris asks, sitting next to Darren and running his hand through his soft curly hair.

"Am I fat, Chris?" Darren asks, looking down at himself.

Chris eyes burn when they catch the open laptop behind Darren on the bed. He reaches behind Darren and snatches up the computer, pulling it into his lap.

"Don't look at that," Darren says.

Chris ignores Darren's request and scrolls to the top of the page and there it is. The cause of Darren's total discomfort with his body is a picture of Darren dressed in his jungle khakis with dark red marks drawn around his 'problem areas' on fucking Tumblr of all places. Scrolling down, Chris reads some of the comments on the picture and he is enraged. He assumed that the fans would protect Darren but saying things like 'I liked Darren when he had abs' was out of line and it pisses him off. Chris slams the lid of the laptop closed and slides it across the room on the floor. Turning to face Darren once more he catches Darren touching around his neck and looking in the mirror with a distressed look on his face.

"Stop it," Chris says, pulling Darren's hand from his chin and holding it in his own.

"I didn't know it was this bad," Darren whispers and he sounds pitiful.

"What they said, what you saw, Darren none of that is true. There is nothing wrong with you," Chris says, pressing a firm kiss to Darren's cheek.

When Darren doesn't reply and continues to gaze at himself in the mirror Chris takes control of the situation and pushing Darren until he is lying flat on his back with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Chris smiles softly at his lover and he hurts because Darren just doesn't see what he does. These last few months have been like Heaven for Chris. He's noticed Darren's weight gain and he thought he had been doing a good job of showing Darren just how much enjoyed it, but apparently he was wrong.

Chris dips his fingers into the waistband of Darren's boxers and tugs down, silently requesting that Darren assist by lifting his hips. Darren compiles and when he shifts to lift up his tummy jiggles so deliciously that Chris stops what he's doing and attacks. He squeezes Darren's belly in his hands and dives forward, darting his tongue into his bellybutton. Darren whines in the back of his throat, shifting away from Chris' touch.

"You don't have to do that. If you're horny I can just blow you or turn around or something," Darren says, carding his fingers through Chris wet hair.

Chris' eyes harden and he reaches up and takes Darren's face in his hands, rubbing his pinky fingers over the area Darren had been so thoroughly inspecting and says, "I am not going to sit around and watch you do this to yourself. I love you, Darren. I don't mind that you've put on a bit of extra weight. In fact, I really like it. I've been pretty free with my hands lately, grabbing your ass in public and whatnot. Let me take care of you."

Chris doesn't wait for Darren to answer before he resumes his hold on Darren's belly, rubbing the rounded flesh and delighting in the way it wiggles as he kneads the area. Darren's eyes slip closed and he lets himself just feel. Feel the way Chris' lips follow the same trail as his hands. Darren sighs softly and scrapes his fingernails over Chris' scalp. Chris' lips pull into a smile against Darren's skin and starts trailing his kisses down, skipping over Darren's erection and licking the crease formed by the touching of Darren's thighs. Darren's moans and spreads his legs open for Chris who sets to work licking and sucking Darren's thighs.

"Are you alright?" Chris asks, pulling his mouth away from Darren's delicious skin.

"Yeah, feels good," Darren replies, spreading his legs apart more to reveal his puckered hole.

Chris hums and leans in, nipping the bottoms of Darren's ass cheeks. Darren moans and grinds his ass down into the bed trying to force Chris' mouth elsewhere. Chris takes the hint and licks over Darren's hole, reveling in the cut off gasp that emits from Darren's lungs. He flicks his tongue around, catching it on the rim.

"Lube," Chris says, holding his hand up where Darren can see it.

Darren twists his upper body, grabbing at the top drawer of their nightstand and pulls out an empty bottle of lube. He grunts in frustration and tosses it to the floor before shoving his hand back into the drawer and digging around. His hand comes back triumphant with a packet of grape flavored sex jelly and he gives it to Chris who has gone back to licking and sucking around his ass hole.

Chris sits back on his knees on the floor and opens the packet of jelly, emptying half the contents onto three of his fingers. Quickly he slicks his fingers and works two of them into Darren at once. Darren hisses at the burn and grinds his hips down to take more of Chris' fingers inside of him. He loves that Chris knows him so well and can make him feel so good. Chris' fingers crook upwards when he drags his fingers out and they catch over Darren's prostate causing him to cry out and rock his hips down harder. A third finger is added and Darren is a babbling mess, promising Chris castles made of gold and ponies if he would just fuck him.

Chris pulls his fingers free, empties the rest of the jelly into his sticky hand and grabs his heavy erection in his hand. The touch of his hand takes some of the sting away from his neglected cock and he allows himself a little time to give into the pleasure. Chris' eyes rake down Darren's body, drinking in the sight of Darren's thick cock, purple with need resting against his chubby belly.

"Scoot up. Head on the pillows," Chris says, standing and stilling the hand that is stroking himself.

Darren scrambles up the bed, grabbing one of the many pillows Chris insists on having on the bed and jamming it under his ass to elevate his hips before lying back and waiting.

Chris climbs onto the bed and rests himself between Darren's spread legs, rubbing his hands over Darren's tummy and his plump hips. Looking between them, Chris takes himself in his hand again and guides himself forward into Darren's tight heat. One continuous thrust is all it takes for Chris to bottom out and have himself flush against Darren. Darren whines and moans, shifting his weight around beneath Chris until he is in a comfortable enough position. Chris waits patiently for Darren to get situated before he begins to thrust. He starts of slow and loving, bending forward to kiss Darren's lips, face and neck while he gentle massages his belly. He whispers how much he loves Darren and how he never wants him to be ashamed of who he is or how he looks.

Darren lays back and lets his lover take control. A warm heat begins to swirl up from his toes to the pit of his stomach making him clench down around Chris. Chris takes this as a cue to speed up and bites his nails into Darren's shapely hips as he thrusts forward with more force and speed. Darren cries out, twisting his body beautifully as Chris' cock glides over his prostate.

The heat in Darren's belly burns hotter and his hands trail down Chris' back to his ass where he holds him and assists Chris in fucking him. The heat threatens to knock him out, destroying his insides wherever it touches until there is nothing left to hold him back. Darren's body tenses and relaxes as his orgasm takes over, thick ropes of come pulsing from the tip of his cock and rolling down his shaft until it comes to rest in the patch of curly hair at his base. Chris' hips snap forward twice more and he buries himself deeply inside of Darren and comes, moaning at the warm wet feeling of his pleasure in Darren and surrounding him.

Chris gently frees himself from Darren's body and drops down beside him on the bed, reaching out and pulling Darren into his arms. Darren presses his nose into Chris' neck and breathes in his scent, calming in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I love you, Darren," Chris says, burying his face in the sweaty curls on top of Darren's head.

"I love you too," Darren relies, already forgetting all of the terrible things he read about himself.

Other people don't have to matter to him. The only opinions that hold any credence are his own and Chris' and Darren's okay with that. That's what makes Darren happy.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
